They're Careful
by wearenotgods
Summary: Discretion is necessary in a situation like theirs.


**Title: **They're Careful

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** Bonnie/Alaric

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language

* * *

><p>They're careful.<p>

Discretion is necessary in a situation like theirs.

That's why it's so rewarding when they make it another day without anyone finding out about them. It's like a pat on the back. _Keep up the good work._

Bonnie definitely doesn't want to be known as the girl who seduced her teacher. Not that it's not true, she definitely initiated what they've got going on, but she lives in the kind of town where people will hold that over her head forever. She doesn't need to be stressed over that. Nor does she want to get him in trouble. It's ethically wrong, yes, but she's an adult and he hasn't taken advantage of her, so she really doesn't want it to become a _thing_.

It's not that she doesn't tell anyone because she doesn't want them to know. All they're doing is having fun and there's nothing wrong with that, but she doesn't tell anyone (meaning Caroline and Elena) because those two can't hold water. You're only as strong as your weakest link and both of them are the weakest. If she needs something to stay a secret, she has to keep it one. Elena would tell Stefan, and probably Damon depending on if they're best friends that week, and Caroline would tell Tyler, and pretty soon too many people would know.

Alaric's got his own reservations about them being public. He could get fired and be known forever as the teacher that took advantage of his students. He could ruin his career.

He could also ruin her reputation, and really that's not something he'd ever want to do.

The only person he would tell is Damon and Damon likes to make jokes which he really thinks he won't be able to handle, and Bonnie won't tolerate. So he tells no one.

They're on the same wavelength as far as that goes. They're actually always on the same wave length. Despite the age difference, despite the different backgrounds, they get each other on a visceral level. Somehow they just work.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Alaric's relationship is based on balancing their wants and needs.<p>

They both want company. They both need discretion.

She needs someone who listens to her on the off chance she feels like talking. He wants to be that someone.

He wants someone who doesn't ask much of him. He's never wanted as much responsibility as he has. She isn't greedy, she never takes more than what she needs.

She wants to be appreciated. He thinks she's an amazing person, and he needs her to know that, so he does all the time.

He wants to be with a woman who won't be turned into a vampire. She needs him to get a clue, because she'll never, ever, _ever_ be a vampire. She can't promise that she won't die, but she'll never be that.

Right now he needs to stop drinking with Damon, because she wants him to meet her behind the highschool. It's a Friday night. Most of the town is at the game. She'd rode with a friend from her Calculus class, told her she didn't need a ride home. She'd brought her bigger purse, filled it with a change of clothes and toiletries. Just enough for the weekend. She's ready, and he's clearly not.

She waits.

And waits.

And waits until she see's Alaric drive up and she almost smiles. Bonnie looks around, nobody's actually out here, but she's still cautious. She hops in.

"You're late."

"I tried to get away, but you know how Damon is." She does. "Annoying." He chuckles and then they're off.

Her father's out of town, per usual, so it's not like they can't go to her house. But then there's the whole Alaric feeling like he's disrespecting her dad if they do anything there. So that's a no. His apartment is off limits, because Damon drops in (breaks in) whenever he feels like it, and even if they're not there Bonnie's scent would be. She's working on that, but until then they have to do this. It's really difficult being them.

Every Friday during the football game is a date night. They live in a town where football is as important as constantly reliving the pass, so those are the nights the town is pretty empty. Of course they sneak around during the week. They're always sneaking off in the middle of the night to talk, and makeout and fuck. That's really the best part of having a secret lover.

Three weeks out of the month they go to the old theatre that plays all the classics. It's usually nothing but senior citizens and the people that work there, so they never have any problems with people seeing them together. They sit in the last row and leave a seat in between them to hold the popcorn. It's not the most romantic thing, but it gives them time to be together and talk.

But the last Friday is the one where they get to have face to face time. He always takes her to this hotel a hour and a half out of Mystic Falls. It's old timey and country, which was a big no for Bonnie. She's lived in the south her whole life, and she knows how the deeper you go, the more racists people are.

"How do I know this isn't ran by rednecks?"

"It's ran by two little old ladies."

"They can be rednecks too!" But the two old ladies were just two little old ladies, and took less interest in her being black than they did about their age difference. "How old are you? Are you sure? Can we see some ID? Isn't he a little too old for you?" _Probably._

But really they were just concerned and sweet, and definitely not rednecks.

* * *

><p>The ride is one of the best parts. They never talk about Mystic Falls, or vampires, school or her friends. It's light breezy talk about what she'd watched on television last night, or what he ate for lunch. It's actually quite boring.<p>

This time they stop for burgers at a Mcdonalds. Sit in the parking lot with the autumn breeze blowing their wrappers around. Eating in comfortable silence. They each got their own cokes, but shared fries, which Bonnie told him was super romantic, and he asked her how could they stand to be sweet. _I don't know. It's just the way we are._

They've almost reached the hotel when Ric starts to speak. Bonnie has to roll up her window to hear him. "You're gonna get tired of this. You need to be with somebody you own age…somebody who you'll be able to go out in public with."

"I don't want to be with anybody else."

"You say that now…"

"Yeah. And that's all that matters. Right now." She looks out the window into a sea of black. Whips her head around. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No I was just saying." She grins.

"Oh good. Because there aren't any other sexy teachers for me to date."

He looks over and lifts a brow." You think I'm sexy."

"Yep. Even with that hairy 70's Playgirl chest you've got."

He grins and leans over to kiss her. His breath taste like onions.

* * *

><p>He's stretched out on the bed. Eyes closed. He'd lost his shirt as soon she'd walked in the room. His pants a little bit later. Bonnie's running water in the bathroom. He can hear her talking on the phone, probably to one of the girls. He doesn't like that she's constantly having to lie to them, but really it's for the best. He also feels bad about sleeping with his pseudo nephew's (is that what Jeremy is, he's Elena's cousin, so maybe that makes him his step nephew) ex, but life happens.<p>

He doesn't know how they've made it to this point in such a short time. He also doesn't know why they work but they do. Bonnie's mature for her age. She knows what she wants and he doesn't feel like this is wrong, even though he knows it is. And really in a few months once she's off to college, and moved to some other boy, they can both look back and say they had fun.

Somehow she's made it from the bathroom to the bed without him noticing. She climbs over to straddle him. "Are you going to sleep?

"No. I'm just resting my eyes."

"Liar." She leans down to kiss him. Frowns as she pulls the gum from his mouth; she sets it on top of the debit card receipt. "Get up so we can do…stuff."

"_Stuff._ God how old are you again?"

"Old enough."

"What kind of _stuff_ do you want to do?" She smiles. "_Everything_. I've been thinking about it all day."

"_It?_"

"You're doing this on purpose, you know it's hard for me to talk like that." She sits up, turns her head slightly and inhales. Looks him in square in the eye. "I've been thinking about having sex with you." She lowers her voice as if she's telling him a secret. "_Fucking you_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Alllll day. I've been thinking about it _alllll dayyyy_." She feels the rumble of his laugh underneath her palms. "When were in class, I couldn't concentrate at all."

"It's not like you ever do." She giggles. "No, it's like…when you get excited about something your voice gets all deep and…husky—" She bites her lower lip. "and I got…_I got so wet._ Your voice always does that to me." She unconsciously writhes on him and she can feel this damp warmth on his stomach. He looks down and takes in her appearance. The bra she's starting to unhook. The lack of underwear. "Does it?" She's started to rock against his bellly. Slow little drags that send tingles up her spine."Yeah, it does."

"Keep talking."

Bonnie's eyes have began to flutter until she makes a conscious decision to close them. He takes a hand and moves it to her center. _"Oh God." _His finger starts making slow circles against the nub and her hips churn with it. . "You wore those really tight pants today…" He chuckles. "..and you had the biggest bulge. Then you sat on the edge of the desk, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to suck you off."

"Bonnie." It sounds like a warning. He always does that, like he doesn't like what she's saying, but less than a minute ago he wanted her to talk dirty. _Make up your mind. _

"I think about that a lot— about going down on you in class, with everybody watching…"

He chokes off a groan. "Bonnie—"

"I get so turned on... and sometimes I think about doing it while you grade papers… sitting under your desk…nobody would even know I was there—" He didn't want to stop her, not while she was so engrossed in this little fantasy of hers, but this was really a lot coming from the girl he had to coax to say fuck. It was too late to reign her in, not that he really wanted to, so if she was finally going to tell him what she was into, he was going to milk it for what it's worth.

His hand rubs against the wet stuck in his happy trail. He likes seeing her this. When she's not thinking and just feeling. She's usually so reserved. Stupidly, he removes his thumb. He watches her green eyes open. Watches her realize what's she said. He didn't want her to be embarrassed.

"What about me? Do I ever eat you out?" She rubs her hands along his pecs. Stares down at her hands and does a lopsided shoulder shrug. "Sometimes."

"Tell me about that." She shakes her head. Bonnie hops up to go search through her purse for condoms before he can grab her. She'd been super excited that she'd brought her own this time, even though she embarrassed herself buying them. Now she'd done it again.

"Bonnie."

"Yes?"

"Tell me." He hadn't gone down on any girls until he was in college, and he didn't remember any of his friends talking about doing it (that didn't mean they didn't). But he really can't remember if teenage girls were always so uptight about it. Was this a teenage girl thing or a Bonnie thing? Because she'd never fail to freeze up if he mentioned it. He knew she enjoyed it, but even afterwards she'd hide her face.

She'd gotten the condom but he sees she's having trouble opening it; he takes it from pulls her back to the bed, covers her body with his. "You know I like doing that to you... for you." She nods her head. "And you still don't want to tell me?" She doesn't answer.

"Why not?"

"It's kinda weird telling you about that…I don't know."

"You told me the other stuff."

"Yeah, and that was weird too."

"People kink on strange stuff." Bonnie groans and he can tell that was the wrong thing to say. "It wasn't strange at all Bonnie. It was…relatively normal." She groans again. They lay there for a while.

"I like hearing you say what you like."

"I know...it's just weird."

"I'm not a perv like you…" That brings a smile to her face. He's not good at this, making her feel better, because she's always been adamant about not needing it, _Ric, let it go, I'll be alright_, but he'll try. His hand's back at her pussy, stroking it gently as if he's afraid she'll stop him. She might, but she's still wet and that's good. "You're fucking someone half your age, so you kinda are." He laughs this time and runs his lips across her chin. Takes a lobe into his mouth for a beat and sucks. She almost shimmies out of the bed.

He tries to imitate how he sounds when he's passionate about something. "But if we were to do anything—" "Why are you talking in slow motion?"

"No reason." She laughs.

"Okayyy…continue."

"...do anything at school, which _we won't_—" He doesn't know why he feels the need to remind her. Fantasy aside, Bonnie wouldn't dare. That's not her, and he loves her for it. He doesn't know if he could actually handle it; handle her.

Before tonight they'd kept this thing separate from school. He was her teacher. She was his student. They didn't talk about it when they were together, and he tried not to think about her during school hours. He'd assumed she'd done to same. When they were in class it always looked like he was the furthest thing from her mind. She was either chatting with the girls, or daydreaming, or doodling in her notebook, which he knows for sure didn't have anything declaring her love for him. There was no B loves A scribbled in the margins, no hearts with their initials around it. _ I can legally vote, and join the army, and set things on fire with my mind, I have better things to do than that. _To know that she thought of him then was still nice to know

"But if we did, I'd tell you to sit on the edge of my desk and spread your legs..." She gasps at that. "because I'd been watching you in those tight little pants, the black ones that make your ass look so good, with the gold buttons." Bonnie's never thought he paid much attention to anything she's worn, but clearly he has, and it's kind of nice. She doesn't go out of her way to look good for him, but it's still sweet of him to notice. And her ass does look good in those pants. But she's humping his hand now, and what was his point?

"And I'd ask you— beg you to let me have a taste. Just a taste. Of course you'd say no. _God Ric, we're at school_, but I promise to make it good for you, and when have I ever lied?" _Never._

"So I've got you spread eagle on my desk, _you don't know how hot you look like that_, and you're grinding against my face, and pulling my hair the way you do when you're enjoying yourself..."_ Oh_. "...and my dick is hard as a rock by then, it always is when I'm getting you off..." Bonnie can feel his erection digging into her hip, and she knows he's trying to be helpful; he's not accustomed with being with somebody so new to sex, and she's grateful, but really they could just fuck and she'd forget about all the stuff she said. She doesn't really need to hear this but he's really into it.

"But you won't let me touch myself until you come... so now I'm working overtime..." At this point, Bonnie's mostly turned on, but a small bit creeped out, and if he keeps talking she might be completely the latter. She stills his hand. "You want me to boss you around?"

"Occasionally." She contemplates this. It's still pretty weird.

"I want—you should— put your mouth on me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." He takes her hand and places it of the back of his neck. "Guide me." Bonnie brings his head to her neck and doesn't have to do much else. Alaric knows how she likes to be kissed, especially at the place behind her ear. While he's doing that he's got his fingers busy pulling at a nipple. She intakes a gulp of air when he pinches it. _"There." _

He speaks into her neck warm breath tickling her ear. "Guide me." Bonnie gently pulls his head to her breast. She sighs when he starts to kiss and lick the undersides. When he attaches himself to the right one scooping the flesh into his mouth greedily she melts. He pays equal attention to it's counterpart. She could probably have him do this all day, if there wasn't a pulse between her legs that needed some attention. "Ric." He hums.

"Ric."

"Alaric— " She gently pulls him by the hair and pushes him down. Rasps the scruff of his beard against her belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps there. He dips her tongue into her navel. Kisses the skin underneath.

"_Lower. Go lower_." When he doesn't her tug becomes a little more insistent. Until it's less of a tug and more of a yank and she's pressed his mouth flush against her.

Arms wrapped around her thighs, Ric touches his tongue to her. He's barely gotten a good lick in before she starts with the kittenish mewing. _Yes yes yes yes yes._ She was already close. _So close. _It wouldn't take long if he would stay just like that. She eased up her grip. "Can you breathe?" He turned his face outward and chuckled. Out of breath he told her he was fine and cut the interlude short and went back to work. Head wagging. Tongue satiny on her clit. "God Ric. M_r. Saltzman...fuck Ric__...pleasepleaseplease_." It wasn't long before she bore down on her the bed, feet braced against the comforter, body tight like a guitar sting. Hips tilted toward his mouth. Both hands tangled in his hair.

She came sobbing his name.

* * *

><p>While she settled down, she threw an arm over her face, focused on breathing. Ric tried to move the limb but she kept it there. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Let me see your face." Reluctantly she brought the arm down. He took a good look at her. Eyes glazed over. Sleepy smile. Bonnie face was getting warm under the scrutiny. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Hide."

"I'm not hiding, it just... it's embarrassing being out of control like that."

"It's not. It's sexy." She shrugs and takes a look at him. The area around his mouth all smeary with her. Hair sticking up in tufts. She reaches up and pushes the hair back. "I forgot to tell you not to touch yourself."

"It's not like a could if I tried. Had to hold you down, didn't I?"

"Sorry."

"I told you I like when you get like that..." He leans down to kiss her. Lets her suck his tongue into her mouth. He pulls back with a smack. "You called me Mr. Saltzman."

"Yeah I know. That was... yeahhh." They both laugh. "I didn't know you had such a teacher kink."

"I don't. I have a you...kink. " That sounded so much smoother in her head. "It just comes with the territory .I mean I used to think about having sex with Jeremy at the Grill, so —"

"Alright. I get it."

* * *

><p>Missionary. Dark except for the slivers of light creeping out from along the perimeter of the drapes. Her fingertips running up and down his back. Ankles crossed in the dip. She's slippery and swollen, and when he slides into her they both sigh.<p>

He's deep. Stroking slow. Whispering how good she feels in her ear. Making her breath hitch continuously in her throat.

Bonnie feels the beginning stages of another orgasm start to creep up. She's always easy after her first orgasm, her body hyper sensitive. Everything feels amazing: his sweat slicked skin against hers; his kiss-swollen lips. He's barely brushing against her clit and she's shaking. Alaric rears up on his knees, one hand star-fished on her hip; the other one is pressed tight to the nerves at her center. "Is it good— is it good for you too?"

Even in the dark she can he's a little slack jawed, his eyes slammed shut. He makes a noise that he prays sounds like a yes, because it is. He wants her to know that, but he's putting all his focus on not shooting. He can't control his panting, and his hips have already started to stutter. _Pace yourself. It's a marathon, not a sprint._ But she's warm and tight, and she's smiling up at him looking all sweet and Bonnie-like.; he's pretty sure he could come right now.

But he holds it off because she's frantic. The way she gets when she's on the cusp of another climax. She's scrubbing her face and whining. Babbling, and pleading, and negotiating. She grabs that hand on her waist and intertwines her fingers. _"You don't get to come until I do...make me— im. so. fucking. close...please. I swear I'll...please...ugh."_ He speeds his hand up until she's bucking and shuddering. Bearing down on him, cunt convulsing in waves. It's no reason for him to hold out. He jerks into her with a growl. _"Fuck."_

Of course he could've held off a little bit longer, but there was really no point. She's looking like she's collapsed into herself. Looking goofy and satisfied. It's proof he's done a good job. Besides, they have the whole weekend. He collapses on her for a few minutes before rolling over. She pillows her head on his chest.. "Bonnie, that was hot." Bonnie can't even lift her head. She mumbles. "Yeah it was."

* * *

><p>They fuck in between bouts of laughing and talking and teasing each other. Bonnie knows it's corny, but wanting to get bent over a desk by an older scruffy gentleman, who happens to be a teacher is still a decent fantasy. It's nothing like wanting to be blindfolded while she sits on his face and talks dirty to him. That's just weird. But they end up doing both.<p>

They're in the car on the way back when he tells her again that she should find somebody her own age. Somebody she doesn't have to sneak off to have weekends with. She doesn't need to be anybody's dirty little secret. "But you're mine too. We're each others."

"Bonnie." He says in that way that makes him sound like he's her teacher instead of her boyfriend. It shouldn't send a jolt to her center, but it does.

"You know how I feel."

"What if we get cau—" He fades out before she can answer him. He knows what she'll say. Part of the joy of sneaking off is knowing that nobody else knows. Nobody'll find out.

They're careful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this has been half finished since Ordinary People aired and that was in November, so I went back and made a lot of stuff really vague. And I've been lurking lj's and people's kink bingo cards, so this is what I've came up with. It's also relatively tame, for me, I think. I toned a lot of it down. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
